not quite 40 prompts
by icecoldfunk
Summary: An old list of one sentence prompts on FF . net for the first time. Zutara


**40 Prompts for Zutara**

1. dangle

_Don'tputitonmedon'tputitonmedon'tputitonme_. If Zuko unknowingly proposed to her while trying to capture Aang she was sure Sokka would be laughing at her for _weeks_.

2. civilized murder

Fire nation nobles got on her nerves, smiles that never reached the eyes and honeyed words laced with poison, Katara wondered if there was a polite way to choke them.

3. creaking floors

When he found her nailing down the antique nightingale floorboards "properly" Zuko despaired not so much about the loss of the finely tuned assassin detection floors but more his own masculinity now that he knew that she was better at carpentry than him.

4. books written by rabbits

Early on in the honeymoon Katara discovered a strange little quirk of Zuko's, if he got the chance for a midday nap he would wake up with a smile that was pure liquid _sex_, she didn't bother with a diary, besides, you could only use the word 'ravished' so many times before it became repetitive.

5. prime

Honestly Zuko liked Teo, but next time he wanted to kill time he would go and bug Katara till they got into a fight rather than endure another game of _prime/not prime_.

6. memory cloth

Water tribe keep their history in their stories and in their house as a mother explains about a quilt with patches of deep red and brilliant gold.

7. sanguine

The fire nation had so _many_ words for red but Katara liked sanguine the best, depending on the context it could mean as many things as she felt for it.

8. tick tock

9. gilt and plaster

After the final battle, tensions ran high till Katara accidentally broke off a piece of the _ever_ so imposing looking 'Throne Of The Phoenix Lord', as white powder crumbled to the floor they laughed until they cried.

10. snake eyes

She had lived in the palace on and off for over 20 years and yet she could not help but feel a chill every time as she walked past a life sized portrait of Azula.

11. dibs

Haru missed the utterly _filthy_ look the avatar gave him when after witnessing what may have been a first kiss between the prince and the waterbender when he told Aang "But _I _saw her first".

12. form and dignity

13. time lapse

When one minister commenting on Zuko's likeness to his father and how a few small modifications could have the statues of Ozai changed to him, Zuko ordered them all smashed to rubble.

14. portraits of our mothers

"Sokka, the reason my husband is trying to kill you is that there is a _world_ of difference between a monk saying 'wow, your mom is pretty' and some guy _CALLING HER A M.I.L.F._"

15. starry starry night

During his banishment while out on the open ocean Zuko would sometimes lay down on the deck and stare up at the stars with a sense of wonder that no child of the sun should have.

16. hard way to go

17. violet haze

How Sokka managed to convince the royal caterers that _cactus juice_ was a traditional drink of the _Southern POLAR Water Tribe_ Zuko would never know.

19. reflecting anger

"NO YOU!"

20. another child who's grown old

21. blood brothers

22. an artist's hands

23. proper

_Proper decorum for a fire lady_ be damned! Waterbending assisted cannonball splashing was _FUN_!

24. utmost simplicity

"I like you, you like me, Marry me peasant!"

25. the caress of rain

After getting a bad case of the sniffles and tracking mud thought the house Suki decided dancing in the rain was not as great as Katara made it out to be, it was probably a lot more romantic for water and fire benders.

26. devilled kidneys

Zuko assumed there was some logic behind the engagement gift from the King of Omashu but for the life of him Zuko could not figure it out.

27. scarf

"He" had returned, Katara would be the first to meet him at the south pole's docks and the dress Suki had crammed her into with a neckline that was more of a low chestline left nothing to the imagination about her development, and when he found her again after pleasantries had been exchanged it was a small gift of a cream coloured scarf "because you looked cold" that did more for diplomacy than a whole ship full of grain.

28. theoretical

"No way, there's no way you could do _that_ with just waterbending………oh……….oh wow"

29. name your offer

When Katara found out about the trade concessions made in exchange for her hand in marriage she was outraged, by Tui and La if her father planned to make her a political 'coin' she was worth WAY more than that.

30. conversations with dead people

I wasn't just in dreams where Zuko's internal monologue would take the voice of another, which may go some way to explain why sometimes when Toph 'saw' Zuko looking at Katara she overheard him mutter "_shut….up…Jet_"

31. straight answer

32. crisis

"SEA PRUNES, WHERE ARE THE SEA PRUNES?!" Pregnancy cravings suck.

33. madness of the newly converted

To some it is evil, to some it is good, but it was Toph who knew exactly what it truly was.

"HEY SNOOZLES, ZUTARA!"

The perfect way to irritate Sokka.

34. a broken pot

Katara was feeling lucky "If I win, you have to give me………….a massage!" Zuko folded with 3 aces and 2 kings.

35. dawn

A giggle, a languid stretch and a devilish grin "rise with the sun _indeed_"

36. romantic advice

"Jump him" Katara then decided it was a stupid idea to ask Toph about it.

37. depends upon the forcefulness of character

Through brute force of personality Iroh somehow managed to convince all concerned that his damnable monkey statue would make the _perfect_ centerpiece for the main table at the wedding reception.

38. seven notes in black

As lady of the house the duty of returning the possessions of Mai to her family after her death fell to her, Katara discovered a diary quite alien from the image of knife throwing drone of Azula, Katara felt a kinship that she hoped reached to somewhere peaceful in the spirit realm, treasured first love, bridled passion, a spirit bound but not crushed and surprisingly good poetry.

39. common decency

It was at the Western air temple that Katara formed the opinion that enemies should have the common decency to _stay_ enemies.

40. pyramid math

Between Uncle's vaguely disturbing courtship of Kanna "Gran Gran" of the Southern Water Tribe and the more than a little bit horrifying courtship of his own mother by Hakoda, Zuko was beginning to feel the onset of a headache when trying to figure out exactly where in the royal peerage he and his fiancé stood.


End file.
